Muy Parecido Al Amor
by Maya Cullen
Summary: Edward Cullen ha estudiado mas de ocho años en la academia de Nueva York, pero sus raices en San Francisco lo llaman, que hara cuando conozca a Isabella Swan? ADENTRO MAS TODOS HUMANOS AU BASADO EN LA PELICULA R
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE... O MAS BIEN LOS PERSONAJES... TODOS SON OBRA Y CREACION DE STEPHENIE MEYER SI SUPER HEROE, LA TRAMA ESTA INSPIRADA EN LA PELICULA ''MUY PARECIDO AL AMOR''... LO DEMAS ES MIO... _''SI YA NO QUEDA NADA TONTA''_ CALLATE JACK...**

_Summary: Edward Cullen ha estudiado mas de ocho anios en la academia de Nueva York, pero sus raices en San Francisco lo llaman, que hara cuando conozca a Isabella Swan? Y en su segundo encuentro tomen una apuesta que puede llegar a nacer el mas puro amor? _

**Este es el prefacio de mi nueva creacion :) me emociono wiii _''_**_Sabias que eres rara?''_** no te metas conmigo Jack :P seee es mi conciencia... como pepe grillo para pinocho pero este tipejo no me dice que hacer TTT-TTT **_''Creo que me contagiaras tu rareza''_** grosero :(**

**Edward POV por cierto :)**

1.- Prefacio.

Iba bajando por las escaleras cuando escuche a mi padre hablar con Carmen, mi tía, ella le decía algo sobre mí, me acerque a la puerta y comencé a escuchar.

-Carlisle sabes muy bien que el niño tiene un gran don para esto-¿don? ¿De que hablaban?

-No lo se Carmen es muy precipitado, digo solo tiene diez años…-fue interrumpido por Eleazar.

-Y un gran futuro por delante, debes hacerlo Carlisle, sabes que Carmen y yo lo cuidaremos como si fuese nuestro hijo-le aseguro, ¿Qué tramaban?

-Esme sufrirá, vamos no lo pueden separar de sus hermanos, Alice solo tiene ocho años, lo extrañara demasiado y Emmett, es su compañero de juego…-de nueva cuenta fue interrumpido.

-Carlisle creo que tienen razón-y ahora era mi madre la que hablaba-Lo has escuchado es un don, y si en Nueva York esta la mejor academia de arte y música, el debe ir-empecé a comprender a lo que se referían.

-¿y si no quiere?-mi padre se seguía resistiendo.

-El querrá-aseguro Carmen.

-¡EDWARD!-me llamo Tanya desde arriba, ella era mi prima hija de Carmen junto a Kate e Irina.

Me aleje de la puerta y corrí a mi habitación, mis padres se desharían de mi y eso me destrozaba.

De rato llego mi padre a mi habitación.

-Edward necesitamos hablar-le mire.

-Lo se todo… ¿Qué ya no me quieren?-le cuestione.

-Edward claro que te queremos, ¿te gusta la música?-me pregunto, yo asentí.-Entonces es lo mejor que te podemos dar, además te veremos las vacaciones te llamaremos…-le interrumpí.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?-el me miro y su mirada se hizo triste.

-siete u ocho años-me abalance sobre el y lo abrace, eso era mucho tiempo, empecé a sentir las lagrimas caer de mis ojos.

-Lo haré por que tu quieres que sea un gran músico papá-el asintió y me abrazo.

-Mañana partirán-me aviso.

-Te quiero papá-le dije y lo abrace más fuerte, todo lo que podía.

Esa tarde mi mamá Esme me ayudo a empacar, al fin y al cabo yo crecería, y me tendrían que comprar mas ropa, Tanya, Kate e Irina estaban felices, mas sin embargo Emmett y Alice no tanto, también los gemelos Hale de la edad de Emmett nos visitaron, ellos no se pusieron muy contentos pero no podían decir nada.

Al día siguiente nos llevaron al aeropuerto, bueno, ¿Qué es lo peor que me podía pasar?

-Adios hijo-se despidió mi padre, mientras mi madre abrazaba a Emmett y Alice, la voz empezó a indicar que el vuelo 1120 estaba abordando en la sala 123, Eleazar puso su mano en mi hombro y me dirigió junto con el, Carmen cuidaba a mis primas, voltee a ver a mis padres, Carlisle aun me miraba, salí corriendo en su dirección y lo abrace una vez mas.

-Seré el mejor papá, te lo juro-el se hinco y me miro.

-No lo dudo, ahora ve y se lo que sueñas ser-corrí hasta donde Eleazar, el me tomo la mano y seguimos caminando, no pude evitar voltear una vez mas, y despedirme con mi mano libre, una mujer pidió los boletos y nos adentramos por un pasillo para abordar el avión, un avión que me llevaría a una nueva vida, solo esperaba que mi familia no sufriera mucho sin mi.

**Piquenle a ese botoncito sexy que dice Review!!! no se aceptan quejas... acaso me ven un letrero de servicio al cliente ? :P no se crean, se acepta de todo tambien tarjeta de credito :) **_''Estas para matarme"** aaaa no me kieres :'( **''No'' _**malo :( **_''Sabias que esto no le causa gracia a los lectores a menos que esten muy tontos''_** a mi me causaria :) **_''O.O caso perdido''...._


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: NADA ME PERTENECE, NI CREPUSCULO, NI LA PELICULA EN LA CUAL ESTA BASADA ESTA HISTORIA NADA DE NADA u.u

**Hi!!!**

**Si lo se me mataran, u.u me tardooo muchooo pero es que eh estado algo perdida, como con lo del BE y a esto se le unio la EF, pero no se preocupen sigo vivita y coleando.... y escribiendo ^-^ aqui el cap:**

* * *

Cap Anterior.

_Solo esperaba que mi familia no sufriera mucho sin mí._

2. La chica

_7 años después…_

Ya habían pasado siete años desde que había estado en San Francisco, era hora de volver, aunque después regresaría a Nueva York.

Tanya me llevo al aeropuerto junto a Kate e Irina, manejaba como loca, y por un segundo temí por mi vida.

-¿Tu madre sabes que manejas así?-le cuestione amarrándome del asiento.

-Cállate Edward-me amenazo, se estaciono enfrente de las puertas y me baje, llevaba en la mano la cámara que Eleazar me había regalado la ultima navidad, y fue cuando la vi., era una chica realmente hermosa, iba vestida rebeldemente, pero aun así me encanto.

Se había bajado de una camioneta, una mujer iba conduciendo, detrás de ella un tipo se bajo, rubio de esos típicos niños mimados, y no creí lo que había visto, se beso apasionadamente con el, y mis alas se cortaron.

Curiosamente tome una foto, para adentrarme al aeropuerto, me senté en una silla esperando que anunciaran mi vuelo, y entonces la chica se sentó en la hilera del frente, me miro por un segundo y me di cuenta que estaba llorando.

Un rato después anunciaron mi vuelo, me levante rápidamente, y camine hasta la sala, la azafata me recibió e indico donde me sentaría, me quede quieto esperando a que el avión despegara.

Ya llevábamos una hora de vuelo masomenos, la azafata llego hasta conmigo.

-¿Gusta mas cacahuates?-me cuestiono servicial.

-No gracias, estoy bien-el hombre que estaba frente a mi acostó su sillon y tiro mi vaso con agua.

-Oh Dios mio disculpeme-me dijo negue con la cabeza había mojado toda mi camisa.

-No se preocupe esto pasa-le dije.

-Ire por servilletas-dijo la azafata, me levante de mi asiento y fui al baño, tome servilletas y empece a secarme, pero tocaron la puerta.

-Estoy bien no se preocupe-dije suponiendo que era la azafata, pero seguían insistiendo, por lo que abri la puerta y la chica que había visto me miro, sonrio de lado y me empujo al baño junto con ella.

Y sin siquiera darme cuenta ya me estaba besando, me deje llevar por el momento, sin importarme quien era, sin importarme nada, solo ella sus besos y yo.

Me aleje de ella confundido, abri la puerta y volvi a mi asiento acalorado, ni siquiera mire a la chica cuando paso de largo ignorandome olímpicamente, estaba muy apenado, después de pensar un rato sobre ello me quede dormido.

_Horas después_

Baje del avion a tropicones, ya habiamos llegado a San Francisco, mi ciudad natal, fui por mis maletas y observe a la chica del baño esperando la suya, cuando por fin la había atrapado se dio vuelta y me miro, sus mejillas se encendieron seguramente igual que las mias y se fue corriendo literalmente.

Sali del aeropuerto y observe un cartero que rezaba "tonto" en el, mire a quien lo cargaba y era Emmett, que de ser el chiquillo revoltoso se convirtió en una mole revoltosa.

Era alto y musculoso, su cabello seguia en rulos, y su mirada era vivaz como siempre.

Me acerque a el y detrás de el una chica escultural se reia, era Rosalie.

-¡Hey hermano!-me saludo Emmett, puso el cartel a un lado y me a brazo con exagerada fuerza, era un enclenque a su lado.

-Hola Em-le salude, luego mire a Rose-Hola Rose-según sabia en las vacaciones me había enterado que Rose y Emmett estaban saliendo, quizás era algo formal.

-Edward-me miro y luego se acerco para abrazarme y depositar un ruidoso beso en mi mejilla.

-¿Dónde estan Alice y Jasper?-cuestione pues por lo regular jamas salian los unos sin los otros, y como por acto de invocación Alice llego saltando con Jasper trotando tras de ella.

-Eddie!!!-grito emocionada causando que varios transeúntes le vieran asustados.

-Allie-imite su tono llego hasta mi y salto abrazandose a mi, me rei de ella siempre seria tan pequeña y debil.

Luego de abrazarme Jasper vino a mi y me abrazo un poco mas delicado que Emmett, quien casi me había fracturado algo.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a casa?-sugirio Emmett-Esme estara feliz de verte-exclamo emocionado.

-¿Esme?-cuestione incredulo-¿De cuando aca le llamas por su nombre de pila?-pregunte alzando una ceja.

Comenzao a hablar pero me perdi de sus palabras cuando mire a lo lejos la chica del baño mirandome sonriente, luego se dio la media vuelta y camino en direccion contraria.

Conocia San Francisco casi a la perfeccion, aunque no hubiese vivido ahí por años.

-Debo hacer algo-adverti y dejando mi maleta tirada corri tras la chica, mis hermanos y amigos me observaron incredulos mientras corría tras ella. Aunque ultimadamente no me importara lo que me dijeran.

* * *

**Tomatazos? piedrazos? sartenazos? se acepta de todo incluso tarjeta de credito (; en fin, espero les haya agradado por que lo deje ahi?**

**por que estoy siendo torturadaaaaaaa si alguien sabe donde me puedo descargar ciudad de cenizas en español lo amare por siempreee mientras tanto me tengo con conformar con leer los caps en un blog que solo ha subido 4 caps u.u**

**piquen ese botoncito coqueto y habra mas de eso ^ (: no es suficiente???**

**you know you love me **

**xoxo**

**Maya**


End file.
